Destiny
by Tsuki Neni
Summary: Renesmee finally starts school. She makes a human friend and everything seems to go normal. But an event occurs that the Cullens are trying to determine where it is good or bad.


Destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight in anyway. All Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own this plot and some characters though.

A/N: All the stories I have read about imprinting never really seem to capture the meaning that I think it is. With Jacob and Nessie, the fanfics always have it saying that Jacob is "in love" with Nessie before she even seems to feel that way. How I view it is that the Wolf's feelings for his Imprint reflects off of the Imprint's feelings for the wolf. So Jacob shouldn't have any romantic interest in Nessie unless she feels that way first and he knows it. Also, I don't think the Imprint is required to fall in love with the wolf. It is the wolf that has to love the imprint. Anyway, I have a problem with Imprinting. It bothers me. The story you will read will show you what I mean. It has nothing to do with Jacob and Quil Imprinting on babies. Cuz' I really don't even see that as Pedophilic. This story is set after Breaking Dawn. Cuz' I love to Draw, I may do a doujinshi or just illustrations on this story as well.

This story was also inspired by a television show called Charmed.

Summary: Renesmee Cullen lived for seven years sheltered from the human world, all in order to keep herself and the family secret safe. Now she is finally able to get a taste of what a normal girl's life would be like. And soon the Cullens as well as Jacob Black, will grasp another meaning of _Soul Mates_.

Preface: I was looking for an answer to a question I had asked. But I couldn't remember asking. The answer effects not only my life but someone else's. This answer could deprive one man of his freedom, or send him to his death. What do you do when these are your choices?

Chapter 1 My Perfect Family

I was filled with so much joy. Today was my birthday!! And it had nothing to do with the big party that I knew Auntie Alice or Auntie Rosalie would be throwing or the presents I would be getting or the fact I was finally a full grown woman. Well, maybe full grown thing affected it a little. But what I was really happy about is that I would finally quit all that Home schooling and go to a real school. It meant being able to see other people than the same faces of my family.

The first person I saw this morning wasn't either of my parents. No, the first person I saw and who wished me happy birthday was my best friend. As soon as the clock struck twelve, Jacob woke me from my slumber to wish me Happy Birthday. All I remember is being so groggy and sleepy that I just stared at him through my eyelashes, then just fell back on my bed and went straight to sleep. When morning came I found him sitting on a chair beside my bed. He smiled that goofy grin he did as soon as he saw I was awake. He wished me happy birthday again, kissed my head, then headed out of my room so I could change.

I put on the pink floral spaghetti strap blouse Auntie Alice gave my and a pair of Blue Levi Jeans. I hurried out my room to the family room where my parents, Edward and Bella, sat on the couch waiting for me. Jacob sat on the floor cross legged and smiling. My parents smiled at me too. They gracefully rose from their seats and made their way to kiss me and wish me happy birthday.

"Thank You," I said.

"So is Auntie Alice throwing me a birthday party?" I asked Edward.

"Well," he said. "You did tell her you didn't want one." That never stopped her before.

"I know," My mind reading father answered my thoughts. "I guess she just wants to respect your wishes."

I was confused. Auntie Alice wouldn't say no to something like this. She went crazy for special occasions birthday's, weddings etc.

Edward smiled. "It's okay."

I walked over to Jacob and put my hand on his face.

"I don't know anything," he whispered at me. He gave me an apologetic expression. I let it go. Secrets weren't something he could keep from me, even a surprise party. He always told me what I wanted.

"Nessie," Bella called to me. "We do have to go to Carlisle's house. I'm sure they would at least want to see you."

"We could there now or later," Edward answered before I could asked. "There are some things that we need to discuss tonight involving your admission into school."

He looked at me waiting for the answer.

I decided now.

We raced to Carlisle's house, or rather Jacob and I raced, but Edward and Bella went far behind us. He was in his wolf form dashing through the forest trying to get ahead.

We were concentrating more on who was close more a head that we failed to see we had arrived. The game was lost when we both knocked into the wall of the house. It shook a little. My ever young looking Granny Esme rushed out to see what had happened. By then we were on the ground laughing.

"What happened to you two?" she asked.

"Nessie! Jacob! Are you alright?" Bella was already beside us.

I looked up at Esme and motioned her down to me. I touched her cheek and showed her what had happened.

"Oh My," she exclaimed with worry. "Are you hurt?"

I smiled. "No, I'm fine. I hope we didn't break your house."

"The two of you did manage to take some paint off though," Edward said to Jacob and me. I looked at his fur and my clothes. Some of the white paint hand rubbed on his fur and my blouse as well as my arm. There was also and little crack in the wall.

"The house won't fall, will it?" I asked someone. It didn't matter who was going to answer.

"I don't think so," Granny Esme said. I'll ask the boys to look at it though. Come inside."

As soon as I walked through the door, my pixie like Auntie Alice came running from the living room and then wrapped me in her arms and hugged me. It was kinda funny. She was so much smaller than me. I was even slightly taller than my own mother

"Happy Birthday!" she shouted. I hugged her back and said thank you. In the corner of my eye I saw the flowing blond hair of my Auntie Rosalie. Auntie Alice let go of me then I turned to Auntie Rosalie.

"Hi, Auntie Rosalie," I said to her. She opened her arms to me and smiled that loving mother smile, and I went into her embrace.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie," she said to me.

"So she's here already!" Uncle Emmett said. He hugged her when Auntie Rosalie let go. But when he hugged me it was a big bear hug that lifted me off my feet. Uncle Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and wished me a happy birthday.

There was no party like Edward said. I think my parents some how threatened Auntie Alice or something, but it was fine. Everyone's smiles and compliments were heart warming. This was my everlasting family of immortals. My Grandparents didn't look past their thirties. But Aunts and Uncles as well as my parent were still physically in their teens and would remain that way forever.

I would remain this way forever to. I looked in the mirror in the hallway. There stood a beautiful slim young woman with curly bronze hair that fell to her waist. People would look at her and assume she is only seventeen or eighteen at most.

But though I may talk and think like someone of that age it wasn't true. Mentally and Physically I was a full grown woman, but it had only been seven years since I was born into this world. I was kept from the outside world because I grew in an abnormal rate than humans.

I was half vampire and half human.

Bella and Edward are my Biological parents. My aunts and uncles and grandparents are not related by blood but they are still part of my family. They are vampires. My wolf shape shifting best friend was Jacob Black, and this is my family.

I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And when I enter the outside world of the humans, I won't be anyone's neice or daughter. To them, oblivious of the magical world within theirs, I will just be another Cullen sister.

I can't wait.

A/N: So this is my first chapter. I'm more of an Drawer than a writer so I hope this isn't too bad. So hit the Review button and tell me if you like it or not. Oh Yeah, Thanks you, Mrs. Jacob Black17 for Beta Reading my story.


End file.
